Dumb and Dumber
|catalogue number = VA30616 CC7970 |rating = |running time = 102 minutes}} Dumb and Dumber is a UK VHS release by First Independent on 6th November 1995 and 15th July 1996. Description Cast * Jim Carrey as Lloyd Christmas A chip-toothed, slacker who has been fired from several jobs. He has a crush on Mary Swanson, unaware that she is married. * Jeff Daniels as Harry Dunne Lloyd's best friend and roommate. Though dim-witted, Harry is slightly more intelligent than Lloyd and can be said to be the "Dumb" of the title to Lloyd's "Dumber". * Lauren Holly as Mary Swanson A wealthy but troubled heiress whose husband Bobby has been kidnapped. * Karen Duffy as J.P. Shay A henchwoman of Nicholas Andre. * Mike Starr as Joe "Mental" Mentalino A henchman for Nicholas Andre. He has a stomach ulcer and regularly takes medication for it. * Charles Rocket as Nicholas Andre A greedy, wealthy resident of Aspen, Colorado and the mastermind behind Bobby's kidnapping. * Teri Garr as Helen Swanson Mary's stepmother. * Victoria Rowell as Beth Jordan (credited as "Athletic Beauty") An FBI agent masquerading as a talkative young woman moving to Aspen to get away from her boyfriend. * Cam Neely as Sea Bass A hot-tempered trucker who gets into frequent confrontations with Lloyd and Harry on their way to Aspen. Their first encounter was at a Pennsylvania diner. * Joe Baker as Barnard * Harland Williams as the motorcycle police officer * Brad Lockerman as Bobby Swanson Mary's kidnapped husband * Lin Shaye as Mrs. Neugeboren (referred to by Harry as "Mrs. Noogieburger") A dog owner and client of Harry's. * Hank Brandt as Karl Swanson Mary's father * Felton Perry as Detective Dale * Brady Bluhm as Billy a blind and young boy who uses a wheelchair, to whom Lloyd sold some of his and Harry's belongings, including Harry's decapitated parakeet. It appears on the news when Harry and Lloyd arrive in Aspen. * Connie Sawyer as elderly lady Credits Trailers and info Rental 1995 Re-release # The Halloween Tree (Coming This Fall from Hanna-Barbera) # Jacob's Twiglets 1995 (UK TV Advert) # Ernest Goes to School # Wrigley's Spearmint Gum 1995 (UK TV Advert) # Mixed Nuts # BT advert (Dave Stewart: Secrets) 1995 (UK TV Advert) # Casper and the Angels # Tango 1995 (UK TV Advert) # Mortal Kombat - The Journey Begins (Coming Soon from New Line Home Video) # The Mask Animated Series Videos with clips of "The Mask is Always Greener on the Side" and "Baby's Wild Ride". # BBC Radio 1 1995 (UK Advert) 1996 Re-release # Dumb and Dumber Animated Series Videos with clips of "Brewin to Las Vegas" and "Flooring it to Florida". (Available to Buy from August 1996) # The Mask Animated Series Videos with clips of "The Mask is Always Greener on the Side" and "Baby's Wild Ride". Category:Dumb and Dumber Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Katja Motion Picture Corporation Category:Krevoy/Stabler/Wessler Production Category:New Line Cinema Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:First Independent Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:BBFC 12 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club